<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Спящая красавица by WTF_Warhammer_Legions_2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439116">Спящая красавица</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Warhammer_Legions_2020/pseuds/WTF_Warhammer_Legions_2020'>WTF_Warhammer_Legions_2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warhammer - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Humor, WTF Kombat 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:08:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Warhammer_Legions_2020/pseuds/WTF_Warhammer_Legions_2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды сынам Льва открылось, что их примарх, благородный Лев эль’Джонсон жив и спит в недрах их крепости-монастыря. Вот только просыпаться он не собирается…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Спящая красавица</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Галактика пылала. Великий разлом отрезал мириады человеческих душ от света Астрономикона, Непрощённые были разбросаны и разделены варп-штормами, Скала понесла тяжелый урон и едва держалась на ходу, и даже пополнение в виде десантников примарис и наконец-то смирившихся с их существованием братьев не могло исправить положение дел.<br/>Непрощённые балансировали на краю бездны. А уж если вспомнить про ужасные слухи о возможном сборе Падших под рукой сбежавшего архипредателя Лютера...<br/>— Это конец, — горько произнёс Азраил, отбросив в сторону последний отчёт. Он сидел в своём кабинете, за рабочим столом, и осознавал, что ситуация безнадёжна. Он не собирался сдаваться, но тяжело осознавать, что, возможно, именно под твоим командованием твой орден и все сыны Льва движутся к концу. Азраила медленно поглощало отчаяние. — Хуже уже быть не может!<br/>Он откинулся на спинку стула и попытался взять себя в руки. Не помогло, и краем глаза он заметил движение. В тени его личного знамени появилась маленькая фигурка, ростом не выше человеческого ребёнка, с двумя горящими глазами-огоньками под глубоким капюшоном.<br/>Смотрящий-во-Тьме.<br/>Через мгновение появился ещё один, и ещё, и ещё, пока почти весь кабинет не забили маленькие фигуры.<br/>— Чего вы хотите? — Азраил посмотрел на загадочных хранителей Скалы.<br/>Те, как всегда, не ответили, но десантник ощутил непреодолимое желание идти следом за Смотрящими-во-Тьме. Азраил видел этих странных созданий не в первый раз, и не в первый раз они таким странным образом раскрывали ему тайны дома Тёмных Ангелов.<br/>Поэтому Азраил молча поднялся из-за своего стола и пристегнул к поясу Меч Тайн. Смотрящие расступились перед ним, указывая путь.</p>
<p>Они вновь провели его своими путями по знакомым и незнакомым коридорам и лестницам. Азраил даже не удивился, когда его привели к невысокой незапертой двери из древнего дерева. Палата за дверью была невелика и абсолютно ничем не украшена. Таких в Скале были сотни: бывшие склады, брошенные камеры или залы для собраний. Но эта была особенной.<br/>Азраилу хватило одного взгляда, чтобы его голова очистилась от каких-либо лишних мыслей, а колени, как у простого смертного, задрожали и подломились.<br/>На каменном столе посреди палаты лежал Лев эль’Джонсон. Это был именно он: Азраил узнал и чёрные доспехи, и личную геральдику своего прародителя, и его гордый профиль. Благороднейший из сынов Императора лежал на спине. Его лицо было мертвенно бледно, пышная грива золотых волос была разбросана по подушке и камню, а тёмная борода лежала на чёрно-золотом нагруднике.<br/>Сначала Азраил подумал, что видит тело Льва, и он упал на колени в благоговейном ужасе и печали от открывшегося зрелища.<br/>Но Азраил был главой сынов Льва, и он сумел справиться с эмоциями. Он снова поднял взгляд на прародителя, и заметил, что его волосы были неопрятны и лежали в полном беспорядке, как будто никогда не знали гребня и ухода. Азраил нерешительно приблизился к примарху и протянул руку к его лицу.<br/>Лев дышал. Его дыхание было слабым, едва заметным, но оно было.<br/>И Азраил разрыдался.</p>
<p>Азраил плакал от счастья, хотя спроси у него кто ещё в начале этого дня, способен ли он на такое выражение эмоций, он бы рассмеялся. Космические десантники стояли высоко над миром простых смертных и их беспорядочных эмоций. Их страсти были мелочными и совершенно лишними в строгом мире избранников Императора. Азраил всегда считал, что эмоции остались в его прошлой жизни, которую он не помнил после сотен лет верной службы.<br/>Но теперь все барьеры были сломаны и все правила нарушены и бессмысленны, ведь Лев был жив.<br/>История, которая рассказывали друг другу поколения Тёмных Ангелов, оказалась ложью. Лев не погиб, он не сгинул в катаклизме, разорвавшем его родной мир. Лев был жив. Смотрящие хранили его все десять тысяч лет, и теперь явили самому верному из детей благороднейшего владыки Калибана.<br/>Азраил всхлипнул и представил, как теперь изменится галактика, когда Лев эль’Джонсон вновь поведёт свой легион против врагов Императора. Робаут Жиллиман был великим человеком, но он был правителем, крючкотворцем, а не истинным воином. Азраил хлюпнул носом и счастливо улыбнулся.<br/>Лев был жив и спал прямо перед ним. Когда он проснётся, то...<br/>Лев спал и не просыпался.<br/>Азраил быстро — как ему казалось — справился с благоговейным экстазом от вида своего генетического отца. Всё же он занимал своё положение не просто так и был способен противостоять любой эмоции, будь то страх или безумная радость. Его улучшенная физиология и привычка брали своё. Слёзы заканчивались, а в голову возвращались мысли. Как Лев здесь оказался? Неужели он спал всё это время буквально под ногами у своих детей? Неужели он спал все эти десять тысяч лет, что Империум нуждался в первом из примархов? Неужели все эти годы трижды проклятый предатель Лютер был прав, и вправду знал, что Лев жив и находится здесь?<br/>От мысли, что пусть вероломный ублюдок сумел сбежать из подземелий Скалы, но наказание вскоре настигнет его шею, Азраил улыбнулся.<br/>Когда Лев проснётся, то мир изменится. Галактика изменится, и Империум будет спасён, а все его враги повержены.<br/>Когда Лев проснётся.<br/>Азарил медленно, но неуклонно осознавал, что Лев спит. Десантник не знал, как спят примархи, но сам он, войди кто в его покои во время сна, проснулся бы немедленно. Улучшенный слух, улучшенные чувства и взращенная капелланами и наставниками бдительность, просто не дали бы ему спать в присутствии постороннего. Сам же он находился рядом со своим владыкой уже несколько часов, но Лев всё так же спал.<br/>Верховный Великий Магистр вытер мокрые щёки, откашлялся в кулак и сипло прошептал:<br/>— Мой лорд?<br/>В тишине палаты даже его тихий вопрос показался оглушительно громким. Но Лев не проснулся.<br/>— Мой лорд! — Азраил повысил голос и сам немедленно устыдился своей наглости. Но Лев не отреагировал.<br/>— Мой повелитель, просыпайтесь! — Азраил поднялся с колен и подошел к примарху вплотную. Никакой реакции. Лев продолжал спать.</p>
<p>Когда-то, давным-давно, когда он был просто безымянным мальчишкой, только-только впервые покинувшим родной мир и узнавшим о благородном сыне Императора Льве эль’Джонсоне, Азраил умел мечтать. Образ жизни космического десантника быстро лишал претендентов времени на всякие глупости. К том уже игры разума были слабостью, а слабости — непозволительная роскошь для сынов Льва.<br/>Когда-то очень давно Азраил воображал, что бы было, родись он на десять тысяч лет раньше и служил под началом самого Примарха. Азраил с мальчишеской непосредственностью воображал, как стал бы чемпионом легиона, как шел бы в бой вместе со своим повелителем и заслужил его одобрение. Он стал бы его самым верным соратником, и, возможно, первым другом. Настоящим другом, который будет счастлив стоять в тени истинного величия и не будет ставить свои амбиции и уязвлённое самолюбие выше верности. Возможно, даже станет тем, кто отведёт от повелителя предательский удар.<br/>Но даже пылкой юношеской фантазии не хватило бы сил вообразить, что однажды Азраилу придётся тормошить нежелающего просыпаться генетического отца.<br/>Азраил не был ни трусом, ни неженкой. Он шел в безнадёжные сражения, принимал нелёгкие решения и всегда делал то, что было необходимо во благо сынов Льва и Империума. Поэтому, немного постояв и позвав Льва, он попытался примарха растормошить.<br/>Сначала Азраил пошевелил массивный чёрный с золотом наплечник. Потом потряс руку генетического отца. Тяжелая рука неохотно оторвалась от нагрудника и бессильно рухнула обратно, стоило Азраилу разжать пальцы. Магистр несколько минут колебался, и, ужасаясь собственной наглости, похлопал по щекам примарха.<br/>Подул в лицо.<br/>Покричал на ухо.<br/>Подёргал за волосы и усы.<br/>Лев спал, и как его будить, Азраил не представлял.<br/>— Да что ж такое! — всякая робость и благоговение перед повелителем прошли. Лев спал, и Азраил не знал, что ему делать. Империуму и Непрощённым был необходим гений лучшего из сыновей Императора, вот только этот сын не желал просыпаться. За пять веков своей жизни Азраил сталкивался с самыми разными задачами, проблемами и ситуациями, сражался с самыми хитроумными и невозможными врагами человечества. И теперь он с удивлением осознавал, что ни разу за это время никого не будил. Возможно, конечно же, будил, но ни один из его боевых братьев не требовал чего-то большего, чем простого прикосновения к плечу. Примарх же спал пугающе крепко.<br/>Азраил в сомнениях оглянулся по сторонам. В дальнем углу палаты, в сумраке угла, стоял одинокий Смотрящий во Тьме.<br/>— Что мне делать? — хрипло спросил у него Верховный Великий Магистр. Смотрящий мигнул под глубоким капюшоном двумя искрами-глазами и пропал, когда Азраил моргнул. Как толковать эту реакцию, десантник не знал. Он на всякий сделал ещё один круг вокруг каменного ложа. Лев лежал и спал.<br/>Азраилу нужна была помощь, и как можно скорее. То, что их генетический прародитель жив, меняло всё. Верховный Великий Магистр должен был оповестить Внутренний круг или хотя бы ближайших соратников.<br/>Азраил спешно направился к низкому выходу из палаты — и замер на пороге. Что, если он не сумеет вновь найти это место? Что, если Смотрящие решат, что он струсил и недостоин вновь увидеть примарха? Сочтут ли его магистры своего командира сумасшедшим? Возможно, Сапфон ему поверит. Но вот остальные...<br/>Верховный Великий Магистр вздохнул. Его жизнь и гордость были ничем по сравнению с долгом. Будь что будет. Он вернулся ко Льву, отрезал одну из золотых прядей и спрятал её под мантией, как вор. Потом быстр вышел, не оглядываясь, даже чтобы проверить, на месте ли старинная дверь.</p>
<p>Азраил сумел найти обратный путь, а Смотрящие не стали чинить ему никаких препятствий. Брат Иезекииль впервые на памяти Азраила почти полностью потерял самоконтроль и стоял, изумлённо взирая на спящего Льва. Потом неожиданно расплакался. Азраил ошарашенно смотрел, как из его живого глаза катятся слёзы. Видеть такую реакцию всегда сдержанного верховного библиария было почти страшно. Как, впрочем, и реакции других братьев.<br/>Сапфон при виде Льва побледнел, как если бы его тело лишилось всей крови. Брат Велиал стоял с недвижимым лицом, а по его впалым щекам катились слёзы. Брат Саммаил несколько минут просто таращился на Льва, потом подошел, потрогал его волосы и молча сел прямо на пол. Азраил, сумевший во второй раз сдержать свои эмоции, смотрел, как его ближайшие соратники глотают слёзы и пытаются сдержать рыдания радости.<br/>Он понимал их эмоции, но не мог ждать, пока они справятся с ними сами. Дорога была каждая минута, что Лев спал и не вёл в бой легион. Но братья не смогли придумать никакого стоящего решения. Успокоившись, они ещё раз позвали Льва, помахали руками у него над лицом и потормошили за плечи. Азраил под возмущённые выдохи и рыдания похлопал генетического отца по щекам. Никакого результата, только ладони заболели.<br/>Лев спал и не собирался просыпаться.<br/>И у них не было ни малейшего понятия, как его разбудить.<br/>Приглашённый магистр апотекариона сделать ничего не сумел. Чтобы успокоить его рыдания, брат Сапфон позвал апотекария первой роты, и это не очень помогло. Когда оба брата пришли в чувство, то, постоянно причитая и охая, осмотрели генетического отца и вынесли свой вердикт: Лев жив и спит.<br/>— Как будто мы это не поняли, — пробормотал под нос Азраил.<br/>— Может быть, нам просто нужна принцесса? — предположил брат Сапфон. Глава Реклюзиама вспомнил больше всех способов разбудить спящего и смело опробовал их на Льве. Даже заглянул под веки и попытался щекотать.<br/>Лев же никак не реагировал и спал.<br/>— Что за принцесса? — не понял Азраил. Брат Сапфон как будто смутился вопроса, но честно ответил:<br/>— Детская сказка. Читал в одной книге. Старый терранский сюжет, где прекрасную принцессу очаровывает злая ведьма, и она засыпает столетним сном, пока её не находит суженый герой и не будит поцелуем.<br/>— А зачем нам принцесса?<br/>Капеллан смутился окончательно.<br/>— Я подумал, что у нас как в этой сказке, только наоборот: столетним сном уснул великий герой, а значит, чтобы его разбудить, нам нужна принцесса, которая его разбудит.<br/>— И как это должно работать? — Азраил подумал, что забрать с какого-нибудь мира дочь её правителя будет не очень сложно. Другое дело, как выбрать нужную: какого типа должна быть монархия, какого возраста и внешности принцесса, как оценить её прекрасность, сколько поколений королей должно быть в её роду, и подойдут ли дочери из семей потомственных планетарных губернаторов...<br/>Азраил понял, что думает о чём-то не том.<br/>— Я читал ещё, что может целовать и принц, и сестра... — бормотал Сапфон. — Был такой фильм на древней Терре. Я как-то смотрел, кхм... для общего развития.<br/>— Ни слова, — способ был глупым, но у них не было выхода. В древних легендах часто скрывается зерно истины и мудрость древних людей.<br/>Краем глаза Азраил заметил в углу палаты тёмную тень. Трое Смотрящих-во-Тьме не шевелились и ждали. Азраил задумался, могли ли они уложить их владыку здесь? Вполне возможно. Но почему они не пробудили его ото сна? Почему не пробудили его, когда явили Азраилу? Или они считают, что этого достаточно, и время для пробуждения их примарха не пришло? Но зачем они тогда открыли путь Азраилу и позволили ему привести братьев? Что должно будет произойти? Как они должны распорядиться знанием, что благороднейший из детей Императора жив, но спит беспробудным сном?<br/>Разум Азраила принялся бесстрастно просчитывать варианты и возможности. Стоит ли раскрыть эту тайну перед всем внутренним кругом, а не только перед ближайшими соратниками Азраила? Стоит ли позвать Асмодея и... да что он сможет сделать, если хитроумный Сапфон не сумел вспомнить способа лучше, чем из детской сказочки? Стоит ли оповестить магистров других орденов Непрощённых? Что может знать Сайфер, носящий меч их примарха? Стоит ли обратиться к лорду Жиллиману? Стоит ли распространить знание обо Льве среди рядовых братьев? И что делать со Львом дальше? Оставить здесь или как-то использовать во благо ордена?<br/>Азраил представил, как на переделанной из лендспидера гравиплатформе братья из Крыла Ворона в сопровождении почётного караула из рыцарей Велиала вывозят на поле боя спящего примарха...<br/>Опредлённо, он думал не о том.<br/>— Возможно, капеллан Сапфон прав, братья, — тихо сказал Иезекииль. — Мы не можем явить Льва миру в таком состоянии, но и не можем оставить всё, как есть. Благородный Лев нужен Империуму и нам. Стоит попробовать все возможности.<br/>— Предлагаете похитить какую-нибудь принцессу? — Азарил хмуро посмотрел на своих советников.<br/>— Нет, немного другое, — замялся Сапфон. — Можно попробовать вариант с близким родственником.<br/>— И откуда ты возьмёшь... Брат, ты предлагаешь похитить владыку Жиллимана? Серьёзно?<br/>— А зачем похищать? — удивился Сапфон. — Можно будет рассказать ему, что случилось. Если верить древним хроникам, он вряд ли будет иметь что-то против, ведь они со Львом братья, соратники и вместе прорывались на помощь осаждённой Терре!<br/>Азраил задумался.<br/>— Есть ли у нас выбор, брат? — тихо спросил Иезекииль. — Мы должны воспользоваться любым шансом.<br/>— Ты, как всегда, прав, — согласился Азраил. — Я займусь этим делом лично.</p>
<p>Приглашение на Скалу выглядело странно. Верховный Великий Магистр настойчиво и многословно просил регента Империума прилететь и ознакомиться с некой срочной проблемой, которую лично магистр Азраил был не в силах решить, но которая, возможно, поддастся усилиям сына Императора.<br/>Робаут помнил Верховного Великого Магистра (ну и титул же!) Азраила. Космический десантник произвёл на него хорошее впечатление. Магистр был любезен, умён и верен своей службе Империуму. Но и излишне гостеприимным хозяином он тоже не был и не очень радовался пребыванию регента Империума в своих владениях. Скалу — как назывались остатки родного мира Льва — Робаут покинул вскоре после прибытия, и был уверен, что о его отлёте дети Льва тоже не сильно сожалели.<br/>И вот теперь лорд Азраил крайне любезно просит посетить базу его ордена, причём как можно быстрее. Даже приложил координаты для встречи.<br/>Робаут решил, что возможно, это чья-то шутка или он что-то неправильно понял, и отправил приглашение на проверку в свой секретариат.<br/>Через две недели примарху принесли ещё одно настойчивое приглашение под личной астропатической печатью Верховного Великого Магистра Тёмных Ангелов.<br/>В третьем лорд Азраил почти прямо указывал, что необходимо присутствие примарха из-за «известной им обоим персоны».<br/>На четвёртом Робаут понял, что заинтригован. Он не видел никаких причин для сынов Льва устраивать ему какую-то смертельную ловушку или хотя бы обманывать и отвлекать от дел, когда силы врагов по-прежнему осаждают Империум по всем фронтам.<br/>В пятом послании лорд Азраил утверждал, что вне Скалы его проблему не решить, но он готов явиться вместе со своей базой в нужное место, что и сделал.<br/>— Мой лорд, — владыка Скалы выглядел ещё более уставшим и нервным, чем во время их первой встречи сразу после чудовищного нападения на дом Тёмных Ангелов. Остальные магистры выглядели не лучше и чем-то походили на растерянных детей, которые не знают, что им делать без совета.<br/>— Что же, друг мой, что это за персона, известная нам обоим?<br/>— Ммм, прошу за мной, я вас проведу.<br/>— К известной нам обоим персоне?<br/>Путь к известной персоне пролегал через множество каменных коридоров, лестниц, спусков и гермоворот. Примарх не очень волновался, что магистр Тёмных Ангелов намеревается причинить ему вред. Лорд Азраил не выглядел идиотом, и должен был понимать, во что превратит Скалу артиллерия флора регента Империума, если ему попробуют причинить какой-либо вред.<br/>Они спустились в глубины крепости-монастыря. Лорд Азраил вёл гостя по безликим и давно брошенным коридорам. Электрические светильники и редкие украшения на стенах выглядели нетронутыми веками, а воздух становился всё более мёртвым и затхлым. Наконец, они дошли до двери, через которую едва прошел облачённый в броню примарх.<br/>— Мы пришли.<br/>Верховный Великий Магистр отошел в сторону и указал рукой вперёд.<br/>— Вот, смотрите.<br/>Робаут хотел было возмутиться затянувшейся и абсолютно бессмысленной таинственности, но всё же посмотрел в указанном направлении. Тотчас же все его мысли и раздражение стали неважны.<br/>На каменном столе в центре пустой каменной палаты лежал его брат Лев.<br/>Робаут не мог поверить своим глазам, но он видел то, что видел: Льва эль’Джонсона, брата, соратника и соучастника по Триумвирату. Его брат лежал на спине, голова покоилась на пышной алой подушке, а чёрные доспехи маслянисто поблёскивали в неярком электрическом свете. Благородный рыцарь Калибана выглядел не очень хорошо: лицо осунулось, волосы и бороду кто-то неровно обрезал, и теперь пряди разной длины торчали в разные стороны. На некогда безупречном доспехе то тут, то там виднелись странные потёртости на эмали, а часть украшений, которые помнил Робаут, пропала.<br/>И всё же то был Лев, повелитель Первого Легиона, живой — и спящий.<br/>Молчание затянулось. Магистр Азраил не спешил что-то говорить и просто стоял. Левый глаз десантника едва заметно дёргался.<br/>Лев тем временем спал.<br/>И Робаут не знал, что делать дальше.<br/>— И давно он так? — наконец, спросил владыка Ультрамара.<br/>— Как нашли, — коротко ответил магистр Азраил.<br/>— Ааа.... — на языке вертелось столько вопросов. Как Лев тут оказался? Когда? Как? Почему он спит и не просыпается? Робаут ничего не понимал. Он был уверен, что его брат сгинул в боях с предателями после увечья их отца. Лев, отбывая следом за отступающими силами предателей, ничего ему не сказал и объяснил. Брат всегда был неразговорчив, а опоздание на Терру, казалось, вовсе заставило его замолчать навеки. Новости о гибели брата пришли через годы после трагедии, и в суматохе обустройства Империума Их Отца, не было ни малейшей возможности выяснять истинные обстоятельства. Лев просто умер, загадочно и молча. Если подумать, это было очень в его духе.<br/>Теперь вот оказалось, что Лев... спал. Просто спал.<br/>Магистр Азраил истолковал его молчание по-другому.<br/>— Не просыпается. Будильником тоже пробовали. И даже тормошить.<br/>— А-а-а.<br/>Робаут подошел к лежащему брату и поднёс ладонь к лицу. Лев дышал, и Робаут чувствовал легчайшее движение воздуха над его губами.<br/>—- А-а... сколько он тут спит? — тупо спросил примарх.<br/>— Не знаю. Наверное, ну... с начала.<br/>Они замолчали.<br/>— Лев, проснись, — Робаут попробовал потрясти брата за наплечник. Лев не пошевелился. Он осторожно потыкал его в щеку. Никакой реакции, хотя Робаут до последнего ждал, что Лев от такой наглости немедленно в ярости вскочит и оторвёт ему всю руку.<br/>— Лев, просыпайся! — примарх наклонился к уху брата и повысил голос. Никакой реакции.<br/>— Хм, — Робаут выпрямился. — Надо что-то придумать.</p>
<p>За прошедшее с сомнительного исцеления столетие Робаут Жиллиман смирился с мыслью, что он один. В той славной жизни в прошлом он не был особо близок с кем-то из братьев, чтобы всерьёз назвать его своим близким родственником и членом семьи. Он, безусловно, любил Сангвиния, он уважал Хоруса и был поражен его предательством. Он восхищался, даже после всего того, что он натворил, Львом. Но они не были дороги ему в той же степени, как были дороги консул Коннор Жиллиман или названная мать Тараша Ойтен.<br/>Примарх посещал могилы некоторых из братьев. На Баале он не удержался и спустился к могиле Ангела. Робаут опасался, что вид тела брата поколеблет образ Сангвиния в его памяти, но и оскорбить отказом детей Ангела было невозможно.<br/>Его сомнения оказались разбиты золотой сферой, в которой покоилось нетленное тело брата. Дети Ангела устроили гробницу своего отца с привычной им пышностью и излишествами. Сферу накрывали крылья из стали, адамантия и серебра, испещрённые словами памяти. И всё. Робаут был благодарен, что не видит мёртвого Ангела, но всё же ему стало невыносимо грустно. Присутствие Сангвиния в тяжелые годы ереси давало ему силы идти дальше. Брат был идеалом, к которому можно было стремиться, и маяком, на который ориентироваться в хаосе предательства.<br/>Если бы только Ангел был жив и мог встать рядом с ним!<br/>Но Сангвиний был мёртв, и Робаут ничего не мог с этим поделать. Лев — иное дело. Лев был жив, цел, здоров и нагло спал, пока Робаут тащил на себе всю тяжесть имперского правления.<br/>— Лев, просыпайся! — Робаут потряс брата за наплечник. Никакой реакции. — Лев, Отец взывает к тебе! Империум в опасности! Лев!<br/>Лев по-прежнему крепко спал. Робаут приподнял его за горжет и потряс. Золотые волосы растрепались ещё сильнее, и Лев всхрапнул. Робаут от неожиданности разжал пальцы. Брат рухнул обратно на стол и замер.<br/>— ... серьёзно? Просыпайся! — Робаут отвесил брату пару несильных пощёчин. Лев наморщил нос, тихо фыркнул во сне и попытался перевернуться на бок.<br/>— Да просыпайся ты уже! — Робаут не стал его удерживать и позволил с размаху плюхнуться с каменного ложа на пол.<br/>Раздался грохот и звон. Лев в полном доспехе рухнул на пол и замер. Жиллиман подождал и присел рядом. Лев спал, его голова запрокинулась, а золотой выступ на наплечнике подпирал щёку. Брат лежал крайне неудобно, но просыпаться определённо не собирался.<br/>— Лев, просыпайся, тебя назначили Воителем! — Робаут перевернул брата на спину. Тот никак не отреагировал. — И золотой венок от отца прислали! Давай уже, хватит притворяться!<br/>— Кричать мы уже пробовали, — с недвижимым лицом сказал лорд Азраил.<br/>— А будильник?<br/>— И будильник.<br/>— Механический?<br/>— Механический. И пробкой по стеклу тоже.<br/>— Хм... — Робаут почесал подбородок. Почему-то вспомнился рассказ из детства, что если человек храпит, то надо поклацать у него над ухом зубами. Тогда ему приснится кошмар, он проснётся и, очевидно, что проснувшись, храпеть он не будет. Робаут с сомнением посмотрел на Льва. Лев не храпел, но может быть, проснётся? Других способов примарх Ультрамаринов не знал, потому что никогда в жизни ему не приходилось кого-либо будить.<br/>Робаут покосился на лорда Азраила, но подумал, что стесняться в такой ситуации уже поздно и, взвалив брата обратно на каменный стол, поклацал зубами у него над ухом.<br/>Никакой реакции.<br/>Лорд Азраил стоял с неподвижным лицом. Робаут выпрямился и прокашлялся.<br/>— Даже не знаю, что делать.<br/>— Один из наших капелланов вспомнил древнюю легенду о поцелуе, пробуждающем от заколдованного сна... — начал было лорд Азраил, но отвлёкся на вокс. — Велиал, я занят! Да, занят! Ну и что, что Сайфер? Велиал, это не важно! Пусть валит куда шел! Да, считай это приказом! Кхм... Простите, мой лорд.<br/>— Не продолжай про эту сказку. Я её знаю. Не сработает, потому что принц будил принцессу поцелуем истинной любви. У нас тут... другой случай!<br/>— Почему же? Любовь не зависит от отношений, и можно любить брата, отца, мать или иного родственника, а лорд Лев — ваш брат и вы его любите... ведь так? — Азраил прищурился, видимо, начиная что-то понимать.<br/>— Кхм. Лев мой друг, соратник, и я его бесконечно уважаю. Но полагаю, наши отношения далеки от понятия «любовь». Вот если бы на моём месте был его воспитатель, как его, лорд Лютер, то полагаю, могло бы сработать, — Робаут с трудом удержался от «и целовать я его не буду». Это звучало бы слишком грубо.<br/>Азраил к его удивлению нахмурился и пробормотал «чёрт, как я не догадался», потом опомнился и покачал головой.<br/>— К сожалению, Лютер кхм... давно мёртв. Вы единственный человек из ныне живущих, кто когда-то знал Льва. Может быть, всё-таки попробуете?<br/>— Попробую — что?...<br/>— Поцеловать лорда Льва. Вдруг сработает?<br/>— Что? Нет! То есть, я не отказываюсь, но... Как это вообще может сработать? Это несерьёзный подход! Лорд Азараил, вы знаете, как мой брат здесь оказался, почему он заснул и кто именно ухаживал за его телом? Знаете? Или нет?<br/>— Нет, — у Тёмного Ангела дёрнулся глаза. — Мы не знаем... Велиал, что случилось? Я занят! Что значит пришел и спрашивает, что случилось? Да, все здоровы, ничего не случилось, пусть валит!... Спрашивает он!.. Что?! Нет, берите его и ведите сюда! Если такой умный, пусть тоже думает, а то всё «мы с вами дети одного генетического отца!», «у нас с вами одни цели!» Да, прямо сюда! Да, это приказ!... Простите, лорд Жиллиман. О чём мы говорили?<br/>— О том, как мой брат здесь очутился.<br/>— Мы не знаем, как он тут очутился.<br/>— Тогда это необходимо выяснить. Если мы поймём природу его сна, то сумеем разрушить кхм... причины сна. Ведь, как видите, он не просыпается.<br/>— Вам так сложно?<br/>— Что?<br/>— Вам сложно просто поцеловать брата?<br/>— Я не вижу в этом смысла.<br/>— Мы будем знать, что способ не сработал, и не будем терзаться сомнениями, что надо было попробовать сразу.<br/>— Лорд Азраил, при всём уважении, не сработает.<br/>— Если вы стесняетесь, я могу отвернуться.<br/>— Я стесняюсь?! Я что делаю? Да на тебе, — Робаут возмущённо нагнулся ко Льву, прицелился и быстро чмокнул брата в заросшую щёку.<br/>Они замерли, ожидая реакции. Лев всхрапнул и попытался завалиться на другой бок.<br/>— Вот видите, не работает, — объявил Робаут. В дверь постучали, и в палату вошел громадный десантник в белых, как старая кость, доспехах.<br/>— Мой лорд, вы приказывали его доставить, — лицо магистра Велиала было хмурым, как грозовое небо. За собой он ввёл в палату десантника, которого Робаут Жиллиман в последний раз видел столетие назад, но которого не забыл.<br/>Сын Льва, называющий себя «лордом Сайфером» и несущий меч своего примарха, обманщик и интриган, вступивший в сговор с ксеносами, а потом сумевший сбежать из самой охраняемой тюрьмы галактики. И похоже, на Скале его очень хорошо знали.<br/>— Рад видеть вас в полном здравии, лорд Жиллиман, — вежливо поприветствовал примарха десантник, и Робауту снова почувствовалась в его словах насмешка. Потом десантник так же вежливо поздоровался с Верховным Великим Магистром, и примарх был готов поклясться, что лорд Азраил поверил в искренность этого субъекта не больше, чем примарх.<br/>Предатель, называющий себя лордом Сайфером, посмотрел на спящего примарха.<br/>— Спит? — коротко спросил он, и получил два утвердительных кивка. — Механический будильник пробовали?<br/>— Да. И пробкой по стеклу тоже.<br/>— Понятно, — лорд Сайфер вернул свой взгляд — совершенно спокойный, и даже как будто оценивающий — на спящего Льва. — Мой лорд, пришло срочное астропатическое послание с Терры, лорд Хорус, возможно, будет назначен Воителем!<br/>Робаут ещё в первую встречу понял, что его таинственный спаситель «лорд Сайфер» — странный. Возможно, даже немного сумасшедший. Но он и подумать не мог, что этот хитрый проходимец совершенно потерял рассудок.<br/>— Мой лорд, возможно, Император вовсе планирует покинуть Поход и вернуться на Терру, оставив командование лично лорду Хорусу! — продолжал рассказывать «лорд Сайфер». — Так пришло сообщение, что лорд Хорус привёл после встрече на Тершире к согласию пятнадцать систем в квадрате 3-16. Кажется, это на три больше, чем выходит у нас!<br/>Лев поморщился.<br/>— ... также нам надлежит выдвинуться в квадрат 7.18 для встречи с силами шестнадцатого и ознакомиться с планом компании, составленным лордом Хорусом.<br/>Лев всхрапнул и как-то неловко дёрнулся.<br/>— Да вы шутите, — ошарашенно пробормотал Робаут Жиллиман.<br/>— А ещё Ольгин прислал отчёт, что про нас в этом квартале летописцы сочинили на двадцать две хвалебные оды меньше, чем про шестнадцатый. Правда, если пересчитать количество на души прикомандированных к «Непобедимому Разуму» поэтов...<br/>Лев со стоном завалился на бок и застонал.<br/>— Также лорд Хорус просит написать, сколько кораблей мы сможем выделить под его командование. Первая просьба пришла месяц назад, и от нас требуют ответа.<br/>— Ничего ему не отвечать! — Лев эль’Джонсон выпрямился и, сонно качаясь, поднял перед собой руку. Он кое-как стащил с каменного стола ноги и, встав на них, сделал два неловких шага. — Ничего не отвечать, я сам отвечу! Пусть добывает себе победы сам, своими волками!<br/>Владыка Тёмных Ангелов хотел сказать что-то ещё, но резко чихнул и принялся тереть заспанные глаза.<br/>Робаут стоял молча, глядя, как Лев ворчит, требует позвать ещё некого Ольгина и отплёвывает попавшие в рот волосы. Сказать или что-то добавить к тому, что говорил «лорд Сайфер», ему было нечего.<br/>Магистр Азраил стоял, как статуя, и по его лицу мало что можно было понять о его мыслях и впечатлениях. Разве что глаза у него стали по форме больше походить на монеты.<br/>О чём думал под своим шлемом лорд Велиал, оставалось только догадываться. И, признаться, Робаута Жиллимана его мысли совершенно не волновали.<br/>Наконец, Лев умолк и заметил, что он в палате не один.<br/>— Вы вообще кто? — он воззрился на своих детей. — Что у вас с цветами и знаками отличия? Крыло Шторма, ветеран Крыла Смерти, что за безобразие?... О, привет, Роб, что ты тут делаешь? — владыка Первого наконец-то открыл оба глаза, и прищурился разглядывая брата. — Хреново выглядишь, ты нездоров?<br/>Робаут Жиллиман открыл было рот для гневной отповеди, но Лев развернулся и, ударившись плечом о косяк, пошел из палаты прочь. Только эхо донесло его недовольные приказы и призывы к уже как десять тысяч лет мёртвым офицерам.<br/>— Ты... тьфу на тебя, Лев! Стой! Какой Хорус?! — пробуждение брата, ещё минуту назад казавшееся владыке Ультрамара жизненной необходимостью и единственным спасением Империума их Отца, теперь представилось полной катастрофой. Какой же он глупец, он забыл, кого собрался разбудить! Память живо напомнила ему, чем закончилась прошлая попытка спасти Империум с помощью своенравного и гордого брата. — Лев, подожди, я сказал!<br/>Примарх решительно вышел из палаты следом за братом. Следом за ним заспешили Тёмные Ангелы.</p>
<p>В опустевшей палате стало очень тихо и темно, как будто вместе с детьми Императора ушел и свет. Сайфер задумчиво посмотрел на каменное ложе.<br/>— Дети, — коротко вздохнул он и тоже повернулся к выходу. Грядущее столетие обещало быть интересным.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>